Fire Within
by willowhaven116
Summary: Just having a bit of fun - NC17 i own nothing please review


I grind my body into you and I feel your wetness against my thigh. Your breasts are pressed against mine - soft yet solid mounds against my own flesh. My teeth scrape your lip and you cry out. I know you want me. I can feel your body humming with the anticipation. Your wetness grows on my thigh as I move it against you - my own center rocking against your solid muscle. You try to grab my hair but I capture your wrists with my fingers and pin them down roughly above your hair - doing my best to avoid your auburn locks that have sprawled out across the mattress. I hold your wrists with one hand - you're fighting me. You want control but I won't let you have it. I want you and I'm going to make you do what I want you to do. I usually let you have the control - you're stronger than me - but not this time. My will and determination are enough to ensure that you do not deter me.

My mouth moves from your swollen lips and begin attacking your neck. I feel the blood rushing against your veins as I suck vigorously on your pulse point. The more force I put behind each suck, the faster your blood flows through your veins. My free hand trails down your arms and over your sides roughly until it rests on her your outer hip. I let my hand be moved with the rhythmic rocking of your hips as you seek desperately to find friction against your swollen clit on my thigh...however I am positioned just out of your reach. You groan in frustration but it only makes me smile.

I slide my hand beneath our bodies let my fingers delve into your wetness. Your lips are so soft and yet so wet that it makes me light-headed. My lips stop moving on your neck and I place them at your ear as you tilt your head and let yourself be buried into my hair. I play with your dripping folds and the more I hear your gasp and moan the more I want to make you scream. I find a throbbing pearl and I trap it beneath the pad of my middle finger before slowly tracing figure eights over the enlarged nub.

"Emily..." you moan loudly.

You are practically begging me to give you what you want. You struggled against my hold on your wrists again and begin to buck your hips in an attempt to throw me off balance. As I realize that you aren't going to willingly let me have my way, I shift my fingers downwards and plunge two of my long, slender fingers deep into your contracting core. My ears are filled with the sounds of your scream as I reach deeper and deeper into you with each forceful thrust. You raise your hips up to meet me and I revel in the feeling of your tight pussy moving against my raging fingers.

"Are you going to come for me like a good girl?" I whisper in your ear as I bite against the lobe.

I see a shift change in your eyes. You don't like to be dominated. You don't like someone else having the control. As I see you fight internally to gain some type of composure, I move my thumb to your throbbing clit and begin circling it speedily. A growling sound fills my ears and I am suddenly flipped over - two fingers deeply and roughly inserted into me. My free hands claws at your back as yours gathers a tight grip in my hair. I groan loudly at the pain but the pleasure outweighs any discomfort I feel. I like it when you are rough with me. You latch onto my collar bone and bite down. My hips buck automatically to meet your hammering thrusts.

I don't want to go down like this. My fingers are still moving deeply inside of you but I don't want to give you the satisfaction of having control. My breath is ragged and I can barely gain enough oxygen for my brain to function properly. You cloud me. Our hips move in rhythm as we both slam our fingers deeply into to each. You move your mouth from my collar bone and crash into my lips. I bite your lip and our tongues immediately clash outside of our mouths before our lips enclose on the duel. I capture your tongue and give one hard suck - you moan loudly in response and I know that for just a moment you have let your guard down.

I buck my hips hard and use all the strength in my back and shoulder muscles and roll us to the side. I didn't realize how close to the edge we were because before I could catch my balance, we tumble to the floor and land on the soft carpet with a hard thud. I silently thank every deity known to man that no one is home besides you and I. You are trapped underneath of me and I can use the leverage I have hammer my fingers deeper into you as I rub your clit furiously. I lean down and bite at your exposed breasts. I take the nipple into my mouth and suck on it heatedly. I love the way your nipple feels in my mouth. I run my tongue over it again and again before flicking it quickly. I let go of that breast and reach for the other but before I could latch on, you roll us over. You lift your hips and force my fingers out of your tight channel before fighting to gain control of my wrists. I keep pulling my hands out of your reach but you use your strength to try to dominate me. I bring my knee up and try to push you back, but you simply extract your fingers from my core and force my leg down. You put one knee on my inner thigh gently and begin fighting for control of my wrists.

Before long, your strength wins out and you forcefully pin my wrists above my head - taking control of them with only one of yours. I can feel and physically see the sweat dripping from your body. There is a pool of warm liquid encasing our thighs. My pussy throbs mercilessly - screaming at me because it lost contact with your strong unyielding fingers. You lick my lips before shifting down and taking a dark nipple into your mouth. You tug at it with your teeth before sucking on it relentlessly. I can feel each pass of your tongue as you make love to the sensitive nub. Every action you perform on my sensitive nipples directly increases the ache of my clit. My walls contact around air - begging for something to grasp onto. You take your thumbnail and drag it agonizingly slow downwards from the center of my collar bone, between the valley of my breasts and passed my toned stomach. The burn of the scratch adds fuel to the fire that is burning brightly within. I want you to scream for me... I want to scream for you.

I fight hard against your grasp but you do not yield to my wish. Instead, you tighten your hold and press your lips roughly against my ear.

"You aren't going anywhere."

The words and the one of your voice makes my body ache. I want to feel you...I need to feel you. I need to feel the depths of you and I need to feel you in my own depths.

"Paige, please..."

I buck my hips wildly, but you know that the moment you give in, I will turn the tables. I turn on my best 'defeated' facial expression but you still don't give in.

"Not going to work," you growl in my ear.

"Fuck!" I scream the moment you fingers plunge into my tight channel. But as quickly as you had entered me, you removed yourself from me.

I watched as you brought you cum soaked fingers to your lips and drank the juice that was dripping off of your skin. The sight fueled me enough and my muscles obeyed my wish. I didn't have enough strength to flip you, but because of your position I had enough strength to wiggle from under you. You fall face first onto the floor and I straddle your ass - my pussy rubbing against your skin. I hurriedly bring two fingers between your legs and plunge them into you. Immediately I feel you grind into my fingers - your body betrays you.

I know you. I know how much you want me inside of you...how much you want me to take control and fuck you until you scream. You will never admit it but I don't need you to speak it aloud. I pound my fingers into your pussy a couple more times before quickly removing all contact and backing off of your skin slightly. You turn around quickly - It looks like you thought something was wrong, but the moment you face me I leap onto you and seize your lips. Our tongues immediately begin a duel as our bodies instinctively rock together. We are a trembling, tangled mess of limbs and I know that you need me just as I need you.

As our bodies continue to rock together, we both bring our hands down and plunge our fingers into each other. My inner walls were forced to expand in order to accommodate your intrusion - you thrusted three of your strong fingers into me. I scream into your shoulder as your face buries into my neck. You immediately bring your thumb to my clit and begin repetitively tracing figure eights around my pulsating pearl.

I feel your tight walls contract against my moving fingers. I curl to find that rough texture and the moment I hear a strangled cry escape your lips I know I have found it once again. My thumb mirrors yours and I trap your greatly enlarged clit - speedily moving in circles around the nub. Our bodies slap together as we throw all of our energy into one another. You curl your fingers inside of me on each withdrawal and straighten them on every dive. I can no longer tell where you begin and where I end. Your labored screams fill the rather silent room and it sends me over the edge.

We use our free hands to clutch to each other as our orgasms overtake us. The shuddering of our bodies travels through our fingers causing us to nearly vibrate within each other. Sweat drenches our skin and our manes. I can hear our skin slapping together and how the slaps decrease as our bodies ride out the final waves. We both stiffen at nearly the exact same time before crying out one last time. I can hear my name leave your lips and it rushes one last wave over me before my body tumbles onto you - completely exhausted.

The moment you finally can catch your breath you speak one last sentence - "Well happy Friday to you too". With a small tug, we withdrawal our fingers from each other's core but let them rest against each other's swollen lips before we drift into a small slumber.


End file.
